


Trapped

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Mick and Len are trapped in an ice cave and must cuddle for warmth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: hibernate

Damn it!' Mick yelled as he stared at the ice and snow blocking the exit of the ice cave they were in. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but nothing was simple with the Legends involved. If he had his heat gun he would had had no trouble melting it, but he had dropped his gun during the cave in.

Instead, he wrapped his arms around himself and tried not to freeze to death, but it wasn't looking good. He was already shivering and his fingers were numb.

Len came up to him and unzipped his ridiculous parka. 

'Come on, Mick. We need to huddle for warmth.'

Mick shook his head. That was a little too much like hugging and he didn't do hugs. He especially didn't hug Len. 

Len rolled his eyes. 'Come on, it's either this or you'll freeze to death.'

Mick gritted his teeth and opened his own coat. He stepped close to Len and Len wrapped his parka around Mick. 

After only a few minutes, Mick was roasting. Damn if Len wasn't a furnace. His chin was resting on Len's shoulder and he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through Len's hair and to kiss Len's skin. He wasn't used to not giving in to his urges, but he would if it meant he wasn't going to screw up their partnership... again. He still remembered when Len had put an end to their partnership after Mick had lost control of his pyromania.

He might not be smart like Len, but he knew that his feelings for Len could lead to nothing but trouble. 

'You okay?' Len asked.

'Yep, nice and toasty. What's that word you tried to teach me last week?'

'Hibernate.'

'Yeah, I wanna hibernate,' Mick said feeling warm and sleepy.

Len moved his head and he was looking into Mick's eyes. 'Can I do something?'

'Anything.'

Len moved his head and their lips meet.

Mick was so startled that he just stood there. After a moment he decided to give in to his urges and kissed Len back. 

Len gripped Mick's shoulder and kneaded it as his tongue brushed against Mick's lips. Mick opened his mouth and their tongues brushed. He felt his cock harden and Len's own hardness was poking him in the thigh.

Suddenly, there was the feeling of warmth on Mick's back and they broke apart. Mick turned around just in time to see the ice and snow blocking the exit melt away. Ray was standing in front of the the melted snow holding the heat gun with a big smile on his face.

'You guys okay?' Ray asked as he handed the heat gun to Mick.

'You're just fine,' Len said zipping up his parka.

As they walked out of the cave, Len walked next to Mick and whispered in his ear, 'We'll finish this back at the ship.'

Mick just grinned. He hoped that 'finish' meant naked fun times and he was right.


End file.
